ByG, capitulo 1: Una Graciosa Vendetta
by alfa y ra
Summary: es mi primera historia aqui, pero no es mi primera historia publicada, espero que sea de su agrado


Cap. 1: Una graciosa vendetta

Era una noche tranquila en las afueras de Petalburgo, mientras la nieve caía, y las dulces brisas navideñas se hacían sentir desde hacia días, era todo paz y amor, aunque algo sucedía en la entrada de la ciudad, donde la paz y amor, se acababan, ya que un hecho espeluznante sucedía en aquel portón que daba la cálida bienvenida a los visitantes y lugareños por igual. Ya consumado el hecho, una macabra risa se escucho, mientras se escuchaban pasos y sonidos incomprensibles, algo que realmente dejaba helada la sangre para aquellos que escuchaban el suceso, y que anteriormente, escucharon gritos desgarradores y suplicantes, suplicas que jamás fueron escuchadas. Al día siguiente todos se despertaron con la gran noticia, había ocurrido un crimen, un homicidio en la ciudad, el primero desde hacía ya 15 años, la víctima, nada más ni nada menos, que uno de los personajes más queridos de la ciudad, un payaso alegre y bonachón, que alegraba los rostros de los niños y adultos por igual, el cual, hacia acto de presencia en cada temporada, o en cada día festivo, día del árbol, de la madre, del padre, san Valentín, y en especial en navidad. Su nombre era Mel, o también conocido como el payasito festivo, o padre invierno cuando era navidad, como en estas fechas. Su cadáver fue encontrado en unos arbustos, estaba desnudo, ya que se habían robado su traje festivo, su rostro mostraba un claro y tétrico color blanco hueso, sus ojos hinchados y rojos, llenos de sangre mostraban su dolorosa agonía y algo mas, su boca estaba con los labios abiertos, mostrando sus dientes, pero en las mejillas, estaban desfiguradas, cortada, simulando una extraña sonrisa macabra, mientras que con la sangre que emanaba de las heridas, se había dibujado la silueta de la sonrisa, a modo de pintura de payaso.

Algo que realmente aterrorizo a la ciudad ese día. Mas en una casa en especial la noticia no fue recibida, todos estaban muy ocupados en las festividades, corriendo de un lado para el otro, todos atareados y cansados, pero alegres, era la casa de la familia Balance, lugar donde también se hallaba el gimnasio, un lugar donde cada año se celebraba la navidad de manera esplendida, era una de esas casas donde parecía de día aun siendo de noche, debido a la cantidad de lucecillas navideñas que se encontraban adornando el lugar, en fin, la navidad si se vivía en aquella residencia. Mas no sabía que alguien los esperaba, alguien cuya mente estaba un tanto trastornada, alguien que solo buscaba hacer sufrir a la miembro femenina más pequeña de la familia.

La mañana transcurrió normal hasta cierto punto, todos gritaban y cantaban villancicos mientras hacían decoraciones de último minuto, pequeñeces en sí, pero para ellos eran enormes tareas a cumplir. Estaban cansados pero entusiasmados, era la primera navidad que pasarían con su nuevo yerno, el novio de May, Ash, quien había aceptado gustoso pasar esas fiestas junto a la familia Balance.

"May, May, May, May, May…¿May?….MAY" –se escuchaba la voz del más pequeño de ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Max?"-preguntaba la castaña un tanto molesta por la insistencia.

"Me preguntaba, ¿Cómo hiciste para que Ash pasara la navidad con nosotros y no con su mamá?"-cuestionaba el pequeño.

"Fácil, la mamá de Ash se iría de viaje con el Prof. Oak a una fiesta especial o algo así, y Ash se quedaría solo, así que no me fue tan difícil"-respondía orgullosa la castaña.

"¿Porque no habrá querido Delia pasar las fiestas con su hijo?"-ahora inquiría la madre, Caroline, quien no encontraba sentido a la explicación.

"Es que también fue cosa de Ash, le dijo que si quería, ese año fuera con el profesor a esa fiesta, que no se preocupara, además, sería un gesto amable para con el"- contestaba hábilmente nuevamente la joven, mientras sonreía contenta e inocentemente, para después agregar –"por mi fue mejor, así podre pasar las fiestas con mi…..ah….con Ash"

Se detuvo rápidamente, ya que, a pensar que a Norman le agradara Ash en gran medida, no le gustaba para nada la idea que aquel joven saliera con "princesa", aunque gracias a la madre, se logro que el permiso de él. Así que prefirió mantener la boca "cerrada" y cambiar la frase rápidamente, para no causarle un malestar innecesario a su padre, algo que ya había sucedido.

"May, no me importa que llames a Ash "tu novio", pero, procura mantenerte lo mas recatada posible durante la celebración ¿por favor hija?" –le pedía su padre, a lo que la castaña respondió con un simple "si".

Después todo regreso a la "normalidad" en aquella casa, todo terminando al medio día, cada uno se dedico a hacer una tarea propia de cada quien, por ejemplo, la madre de May, Caroline, se dedico a hacer las compras para la cena de aquella noche, tenía tiempo de sobra ya que era costumbre de la familia cenar a media noche –una costumbre muy latina-, Max y Norman salieron a atender asuntos relacionados al gimnasio, ya que la liga pokemon de Hoenn no descansaba aquella noche buena, y May, buena, ella se quedo en casa a esperar a que su amado llegase de su largo y extenuante viaje, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos y con un corazón rebosante de calidez. Las horas pasaban y el entrenador no llegaba, poniendo nerviosa a la joven ojiazul, quien comenzaba a hacerse diferentes ideas del destino de Ash.

"Dios…Dios…..y si le paso algo al ferry, ya puedo verlo, el ferry partiéndose en dos, comenzando a hundirse, mientras Ash se queda atrapado en su camarote….OH NO, POR FAVOR QUE ESO NO OCURRA"- se decía ella, era preocupación normal, llevada al extremo por una joven enamorada.

"¿Y si paso otra cosa?"-repetía-"Quizás lo asaltaron, y quiso oponerse y lo hirieron o peor…eso no por favor"-decía mientras se frotaba las manos para apaciguar sus nervios "en esta época todos quieren dinero fácil, y él puede que lleve una buena cantidad…..estoy asustada, y lo peor, EL IDIOTA NO GUSTA DE LOS CELULARES, ¿cómo podre llamarlo, y saber que está bien?"-terminaba de decirse cuando se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

"POR FIN LLEGAS"-grita la castaña, quien muestra un poco de enojo, mientras abre la puerta –"Sabes acaso lo….hola, padre invierno"-dice al notar a la persona en la puerta.

En efecto, por extraño que parezca era aquel mismo personaje, el Padre Invierno, quien horas atrás había sido encontrado muerto y desfigurado en unos arbustos en la entrada de la ciudad, lo cual, era contradictorio con la aparición en la entrada de la casa Balance, pero, May y su familia no se había enterado. En fin, May se quedo observando al jocoso personaje durante unos segundos hasta comenzar a sonreír tiernamente, los recuerdos de la niñez regresaban a ella, mientras una pequeña lagrima de nostalgia corría hacia abajo, resbalando en las rosadas mejillas de la joven, mientras debajo de la máscara característica de aquel alegre pasaya, se escuchaba una risa bonachona y ridícula, clásica de aquel sujeto.

"Padre invierno, hace tanto que no te veía, desde que comencé mi viaje, sabes te quiero contar algo"-le decía la castaña al excéntrico tipo, quien al escuchar esto, se llevo la mano a la boca de la máscara, haciendo un gesto como de confidencialidad aniñada-"Cuando partí a mi viaje, una de las cosas que extrañaba de aquí, eras tú, siempre me alegrabas las fiestas"-le confeso, mientras soltaba una carcajada alegre.

El sujeto llevaba consigo una bolsa que solamente el sabia de su contenido, el traje parecía un poco sucio, no mostraba la blancura clásica del personaje, famoso por aquella vestimenta blanca como la nieve, y una máscara de igual color, simulando un muñeco de nieve, más sin embargo, en esta ocasión el traje presentaba manchas cafés, como de tierra, y en ciertas partes, unas extrañas manchas rojas, frescas y húmedas, pero a May parecía no importarle, quizás por la emoción de ver a uno de sus recuerdos infantiles presentes, o por mera falta de atención, como sea, ella seguía riendo, mientras el sujeto comenzaba a sacar de la bolsa un objeto, el cual capto la atención de la ojiazul, prendiendo su mirada, ella conocía exactamente lo que sucedía, y no falló su predicción, ya que el personaje saco de aquella bolsa, una pequeña muñequita de madera, algo que hizo que la joven comenzara a llorar de alegría.

"Esta…esta…esta es la muñequita que me regalaste la primera vez que nos conocimos"-decía entusiasmada- "Aun recuerdo aquella navidad, fue una de las mejores de mi vida, no sabes cuánto apreciaba a aquella muñeca, lástima que la perdí cuando comencé mi viaje, pero ahora que tengo esta, siento que recupere algo de mi"

Lanzándose en un fuerte abrazo hacia el payaso, la joven comenzó a llorar a torrentes, mientras agradecía el gesto de bondad y cariño para con ella.

"Gracias…..gracias…..gracias….no sabes lo mucho que aprecio esto…mu….muchas gracias"-repetía.

En eso se escucho la voz del sujeto, quien decía de forma extraña y tétrica.

"Parece que logre ponerte una gran sonrisa en la cara"-dicho esto, comenzó a reír frenéticamente ante la mirada sorprendida de la joven, quien nos sabía que ocurría.

"MAY…..MAY YA…..ah….hola"-decía una voz a lo lejos.

Era Ash, quien por fin había llegado de su largo viaje, no llevaba a su fiel pokemon con él, ya que se había quedado en el rancho del Prof. Oak, pasando las fiestas con los otros pokemons capturados por el azabache. En el momento en que llego el joven, se escucho un gruñido leve desde adentro de la máscara, algo que nuevamente capturo la atención de la muchacha, viéndolo fijamente durante segundos, hasta que su novio llego a la puerta, preguntando alegremente quien era el sujeto.

"Ah….Ash, el es el Padre Invierno, es uno de los personajes más queridos de la ciudad, siempre alegra la navidad, también lo llaman Payasito Festivo, porque siempre saca un personaje para cada celebración del calendario"-decía alegremente –"mira"-continuaba-"me regalo esta muñequita, ¿está linda, no?"

"Sip, está muy bonita"-contestaba el azabache-"Y dígame, Padre Invierno, ¿para mí no hay un regalito?"-preguntaba Ash en un tono bromista, algo que no le gusto a May.

"Ash, no seas grosero, las cosas no se piden así"-le regañaba.

"Lo siento, solo era una pequeña broma nada más"-se disculpaba el azabache.

"Ah, pero si tengo algo para tiii…..más bien, para ambos, para ver sus caras sonrientes"-decía nuevamente el sujeto, quien sonaba diferente a como recordaba May.

"Ah…padre invierno…..tu….tu voz suena diferente ¿porque?"-preguntaba la joven.

"Es porque…me reiré mucho de lo que pasara"-contestaba el enmascarado.

"¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?, PADRE INVIERNO ERES TU, PERO SI TU ESTAS MUERTO"-comentaba a gritos una pobre persona, quien pasaba por casualidad por ahí.

El enmascarado saco de la bolsa un revolver, acertándole un disparo en la frente al sujeto, explotándole la cabeza en la parte de atrás de esta, esparciendo sus sesos en todos lados, para caer pesadamente, ante la mirada horrorizada de ambos jóvenes, quienes no podían creer lo que había sucedido, mientras de la máscara se escuchaba una risa macabra, una risa de satisfacción y algarabía total, ante aquel crimen sin razón.

"¿PERO QUE HA HECHO?"-gritaba Ash, para después ver a una temblorosa May, quien no quitaba la mirada de la víctima, que yacía en el pavimento inerte, formando un charco de sangre alrededor de ella.

"Yo…..solo acababa con una…..distracción ha ha ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"-contestaba el sujeto, mientras volteaba a ver a los jóvenes, quien horrorizados, no sabían que hacer-"Ahora los mandare a dormir, sino Santa no les dará nada"-decía en tono burlista.

Ambos jóvenes intentaron escapar, pero el sujeto extendió su brazo, lanzando de un pequeño tuvo oculto en la manga, una gran nube de gas somnífero, el cual en cuestión de segundos, hizo efecto en la joven pareja, cayendo ambos al suelo, ante la risa maniaca del atroz enmascarado.

Lentamente comenzaron a despertar, con un sabor horrible en la boca, producto del mismo gas que minutos antes, los había hecho caer en los brazos de Morfeo de forma obligada. Habían pasado no más de cuatro horas desde que había ocurrido aquello, y no sabían que o quien les había hecho dormir, hasta que notaron donde estaban. Se hallaban en la sala de la casa de May, atados de pies y manos y sujetos a unas sillas, aprisionados como si fuera el plan macabro de algún psicópata recién escapado de un asilo, pobre de ellos, no sabían las atroces cosas que verían aquella Nochebuena.

"Noc Noc, ¿Quién es?, pues soy yo, quien mas podría ser"-decía una voz conocida ya para ellos.

"TU…. ¿que…que quieres de nosotros?"-preguntaba desafiante Ash.

May, se encontraba en estado catatónico, no podía aun creer lo que había visto, no tenía cabida aquella muerte tan horrible, y de parte de alguien quien, literalmente, no dañaría ni a una planta, no tenia explicación coherente de lo sucedido, pero todas sus dudas se despejarían pronto.

"Y Bien responde…. ¿qué quieres y quien eres?"-preguntaba de nuevo Ash.

"Ah, siempre fuiste igual de odioso, siempre queriendo demostrar valentía, incluso cuando tienes a un maniático enfrente no Ashy Boy"-decía la voz desde atrás de la máscara, haciendo que Ash se enfadada por el tono usado-"Me preguntaste motivo, y mi identidad, na a a aaa, eso no se pregunta, no no no, pero igual te la diré, para que no digas que soy una persona mala, o mejor aún, te lo mostrare"-decía, mientras comenzaba a llevarse la mano a la máscara, quitándosela hacia arriba lentamente, mostrando debajo de ella, una tez blanca, pintada de un blanco hueso, era un rostro claramente desfigurado, mostrando de forma orgullosa dos enormes cicatrices, una en cada lado de la cara, simulando una sonrisa, una gran y horrenda sonrisa, la cual era cubría por una capa de pintura roja, unos ojos verdes, los cuales tenía a tu alrededor, pintura negra, y un despeinado cabello verde-"sabes Ash, no debes preguntar quién soy, tu…tu creo que sabes quién soy, y ella…ella también lo sabe, ¿verdad Mi Amorcito May"

"Drew… ¿eres tú?, pero…..pero…pero qué ¡demonios hiciste afuera! Y ¿Por qué?"-preguntaba sorprendida May, quien nuevamente se hallaba ante una gran masa de preguntas, muchas de ellas sin explicación aparente.

"Ha ha ha haaaaa….la respuesta es simple, porque me gusta hacerlo, acaso habría otra explicación"-responde el peli verde.

"pe…pe….pero, que…que… ¿Qué te paso?, ¿y…..y…y tu rostro, tu modo de ser?...no…no se qué te paso….Drew di algo"-le pedía la joven coordinadora al enloquecido muchacho.

"Creo, que es obvio, solo vi la realidad"-decía mientras se acercaba a ella, arrancándose el traje del payaso muerto, mostrando su ropa normal, aquella color verde y purpura tan características de él, lo delataban como aquel sujeto que en varias ocasiones combatió contra la castaña en acaloradas batallas por ganar un listón, ahora, se había convertido en un asesino, y ella era testigo de aquel acto, al ver morir a aquella persona enfrente de sus propios ojos.

"¿Qué….que…..que hiciste con el cadáver?"-preguntaba nuevamente la muchacha.

"A eso es fácil mi linda Lopunny…..lo tome, lo enterré en la nieve de tu jardín y eche mas nieve sobre la sangre…..que mala suerte que nadie me vio"-decía el peli verde.

"¿Y…..-tragando saliva- porque mala suerte?"-se atrevía a preguntar de nuevo.

"Fácil, porque si hubiera habido más sonrientes victimas "-respondía, mientras se echaba una gran carcajada, la cual sonaba grotesca.

"¡eres un maldito monstruo!" –le gritaba Ash, quien comenzaba a recobrarse.

"AGG….el noviecito se acaba de meter en la plática, que ternura, esta celoso"-decía mientras se acercaba, metiéndose la mano en el bolcillo de pantalón, sentándose en las piernas del azabache -"sabes no deberías hacer eso, porque…puede que aparezca alguien y…..te pregunte cuál es tu problema"-en ese momento saca una navaja y se la coloca en el cuello al muchacho-"y no creo que te agrade la respuesta"

"de…..déjame…..engendro"-le decía, mientras trataba de tragarse el miedo y demostrar valentía.

"HAhahahahahahahahaha…créeme, cuando te des cuenta, ni siquiera tiempo para hablar te dará, pero ahorita solo te estoy….como decirlo, preparando para lo inevitable"-Decía Drew mientras se levantaba.

May lloraba amargamente mientras pensaba el porqué aquel joven había enloquecido, su rostro se hallaba desfigurado, mostrando dos grandes cicatrices las cuales formaban, junto con al coyuntura de la boca, una horrible y asquerosa sonrisa, su forma de actuar reflejaba una total falta de cordura y sus acciones recientes, una falta de moral. May no hallaba respuesta al cambio tan radical en su amigo y rival acérrimo, el cual solamente parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.

"D….Drew… ¿q….q….qué te cambio así…tan…..tan radical…radicalmente?"-preguntaba entre sollozos la castaña.

"nañ nañ nañ….la respuesta eres tu mi pequeña Lopunny"-contestaba ante la consternada mirada de la coordinadora, quien entro en shock por esta respuesta-"¿quieres saber que sucedió?... ¿eso quieres?"-le preguntaba mientras se acercaba a ella, sujetándole el rostro, apretándole las mejillas y obligándola a verlo-"te lo contare…ah Dios, aun recuerdo, como si hubiera sido ayer:"

Flashback:

Y todo comenzó aquel bellísimo, esplendido, alegre y sádico día, el día de la clausura del gran festival de Hoenn, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?, porque si no, es porque eres una idiota.

Ese día lo recuerdo, sabes, el recordar es malo, muy, muy malo, todo lo asqueroso y horrible que sucedió, fue en el pasado, y el recuerdo es la ventana del pasado….si aun lo recuerdo, te entregue una rosa, te dije, "buen trabajo May"….sí, que bello momento. Y luego…llego este papanatas con sus dos ridículos heladitos asustándote, siii…y ese fue el momento en que te le tiraste encima, y te lo comiste a besos, pero yo, ni siquiera lo vi hahahahahaha.

Si aun recuerdo cuando tome valor, era ya casi de noche, y aun estabas en aquel mirador observando la luna empezando a aparecer en el firmamento casi negro, intentando ver las estrellas como la tonta que eres, te me acerque de nuevo, mis manos temblaban y mis ojos miraban borroso.

Te toque el hombro….

"hola Drew"

Te mire a los ojos….

"¿Qu….que sucede?, tienes algo malo, estas sudando bastante"

Humedecí mis labios, trague saliva, jale aire y…..

"MAY…YA VAMONOS MI AMOR, SE NOS HARA TARDE"

Y me quede como idiota viéndote….

"Ya voy Ashi lindo….Drew me tengo que ir, ¿cuídate si? suerte"

Y me dejaste como imbécil parádote viéndote colocarte a la par de este pedazo de ignorante, y como él te tomaba de la mano. Así estuve varias horas, en la misma pose, viendo al infinito, observando la nada, con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara, y el alma despedazada. Por suerte, Él apareció:

"Hola pequeño, te ves deprimido hahahahahaha….pongamos una sonrisa en tu cara y alegrémoste la noche hu ha hahahahahaha"

Metió el cuchillo en mi boca, y simplemente, me hizo estas cosas, luego me coloco la navaja en la cara y me dijo:

"Sabes, soy solo una…..alucinación de tu mente….todos lo somos, hehahahaha, el chiste aquí" –decía mientras ponía la navaja en mi mano-"jugarle primero la broma a la mente antes de que ella lo haga"

Parpadee y desapareció en las sombras, pero ni siquiera la navaja estaba, solo la sangre, y un trozo de cristal ensangrentado… ¿sabes qué significa?, le gane a la vida en su jueguito estúpido, luego llegaron los paramédicos bla bla bla, me cocieron bla bla bla, pero mi mente, ahora está libre…..

Fin

Decía mientras se sentaba en las piernas de la muchacha, mostrándole aquellas horrendas cicatrices las cuales eran muy profundas, y aun presentaban signos de infección y de puntos aun no sanados, estaba todo descarriado, su mente parecía ir y venir de solo Dios sabe que lugares, todo estaba planeado tal parecía.

"Vaya, parece que tu eres la seria ahora…te diré algo, no sé quien era él o si era real o una mera jugarreta de aquí…..aquí arriba, pero si se algo, tú te ves seria, demasiado para mi gusto….así qué…. qué tal si…"-decía mientras obligaba a May a abrir la boca con la mano, y al mismo tiempo, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, mientras ella lloraba y respiraba rápidamente, estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, y la sola idea de haber sido ella, la causante de esto, era algo que no podía perdonarse, y hacia aun peor la situación emocional para la castaña –"Que tal si te dibujo una linda sonrisa en la boca, así sonreirás antes de morir hahahahaha"

"n…no…..no Drew…por favor…..perdóname….no fue…..no fue mi intención…..no, no, no"-suplicaba May, quien veía su fin ya cerca.

"¡Drew déjala ir, mátame a mi primero pero a ella no le hagas nada!"-gritaba Ash de forma desesperada.

"ah…. ¿porque siempre te TIENES QUE METER?"-preguntaba el peli verde mientras soltaba a May y se acercaba a Ash-"Pero tengo que agradecerte algo, tus ideas son buenas, te las voy a robar, empezando con esa de matarte antes"

Dicho esto, acerco nuevamente la navaja al cuello de Ash, y cuando estuvo a punto de realizar un simple y limpio tajo sobre la vena….la puerta suena, y la voy de una mujer resuena en la parte externa de la vivienda.

"Norman, Caroline, niños, ¿están ahí?, soy Jenny, vengo a alertarles de algo importante"-decía la oficial, quien solo cumplía con su ultimo día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones.

"AAAAAGGGG…siempre un alguien…..interrumpe todo…pero saben que, yo se que hacer"-decía Drew, mientras se levantaba, y de un jalón, arrancaba de la cabeza de May, aquella pañoleta roja, partiéndola a la mitad lo más rápido que podía-"No…..puedo….trabajar…en estas condiciones"

"¿Hola….hay alguien?, escucho voces"-decía Jenny, mientras tocaba insistentemente la puerta de la casa.

Drew rompía rápidamente el pañuelo, volviendo cada mitad en una bola un poco más pequeña que su mano empuñada, comenzando a afinar su voz, a la vez que obligaba a May y a Ash a colocarse cada bolita en sus bocas, ya preparado todo, y con voz chillante se dispuso a contestar.

"Ah…un momentito, no estoy vestida"-decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"¿Caroline, eres tú?...se te escucha la voz diferente"-comentaba la oficial.

"Es que estoy un poco afónica, de tanto…."-decía Drew, mientras abría la puerta de golpe, encarando a la oficial, y cambiando su voz a la normal- "reírme de las…..vivencias de estos dos"-decía mientras presentaba a los dos jóvenes cautivos-"ahora, es hora que te despidas"

A la oficial ni tiempo le dio de reaccionar, ya que de la manga del joven, salió nuevamente una dosis de gas, pero a diferencia del usado con los dos muchachos, este era diferente, ya que la oficial comenzó a comportarse de manera distinta. Primero comenzó a jadear bastante, los ojos comenzaron a lagrimar rápidamente, y a tornarse hinchados y sangrientos, trato de llevarse las manos a la garganta para intentar, así, tomar una bocanada de aire, pero era inútil, estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, su piel comenzó a tornarse blanca rápidamente, hasta adquirir un color hueso, su boca se frunció de una manera inhumana, ya que se contrajo de forma horripilante, mostrando los dientes los cuales se miraban amarillos a comparación de la piel y los labios a su alrededor, los ojos saltones, y espasmos casi epilépticos, en pocos segundos, Jenny, estaba en el suelo, con una mueca de dolor que no podía demostrar del todo, el verdadero dolor que sintió, la agonizante muerte que tuvo en ese instante, quedando tiesa completamente, mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DIOS, DIOS, MIRA ESTO, HAHAHAHAHA, ah ah ha ha ha ha…ah….Maldita seas perra, me arruinas mi diversión al mostrarme esa asquerosa mueca en tu cara"-decía aquel maniaco peli verde, mientras se llevaba la mano nuevamente al bolsillo-"pero, eso se puede arreglar, simplemente…tenemos….que meterte la navaja en la boca…..a a así….y hacerte una gran sonrisa en esa linda boquita hahahahahaha"

Está de espaldas a los muchachos, quienes no saben con exactitud que está haciendo, hasta que se levanta, su manos estaba llena de sangre, mientras se mostraba en su rostro una cara de satisfacción, enorme satisfacción.

"je je je je, que te parece, ahora si sonríes"-decía mientras presume de su "obra", hasta voltear a ver a los dos presos-"y ¿ustedes quieren ver su sonrisa?, verán que hasta se maquillo para el momento hehehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHA"

Ambos miraban la escena, horrorizados, en especial May, quien no paraba de respirar rápido y entrecortado, sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, estaba a punto de un colapso, pero aun soportaba, hasta que vio lo que había hecho Drew, mientras levantaba lentamente a una fallecida Jenny, la cual estaba chorreando sangre de su rostro, producto de dos grandes cicatrices, las cuales simulaban aquella "hermosa sonrisa" que tanto presumía el ya psicópata asesino peli verde, el cual hasta llegaba a pintar con la propia sangre de la víctima, a modo de pinta labios. May colapso en ese instante, comenzando a emitir sonidos extraños, hasta que de las profundidades de su ser, comenzó a brotar un espeso vomito, el cual impulso el trozo de pañuelo de su boca, estaba ya quebrada, pero no sabía que habría más tortura para ella. Mientras Drew arrastraba el cuerpo de Jenny a la cocina, cantaba alegremente una tétrica canción, referente a destrucción y genocidio, pero con una sínica melodía navideña estaba completamente ida su mente, como que estuviese loco completamente.

"Saben, esa era mi última carga, ese gas lo descubrí de los Roserade, ellos se defienden con un veneno aun más potente que el q usan para pelear, ah, el pobre tonto que lo inhale, pues….morirá así, lástima que no los hace sonreír"-explicaba mientras se encaminaba de regreso a sus víctimas maniatadas, las cuales lo observaban, Ash shockeado pero furioso, y May, paralizada-"Saben, siempre quise tener una casa así, aunque no recuerdo si mi casa era igual, no me importa…y ahora, santa llego, miren, que fue lo que me regalo, un lindo, brillante, y bien cargado revolver de la policía, hermoso no, si…..es simplemente…..bello"

"Grgw….gurstemas m mte mnstrsre lsf vjsders bmsllsa"-decía Ash, mientras forcejeaba para salir de sus ataduras.

Drew se acerca a él mientras le saca el trozo de pañuelo de la boca, y le coloca el revólver en la frente.

"Perdona, no te escuche sabes…..parece que tuvieras, un calcetín en la boca"-bromeaba.

"¡que me sueltes y te mostrare la verdadera belleza, hijo de perra!"-le contestaba el entrenador.

"Ah, no estás en posición para amenazar mi dulce y arrogante enemigo"-le respondía el peli verde mientras le oprimía mas el cañón del arma en la frente al muchacho.

En ese preciso instante se escucha nuevamente una voz que viene desde afuera de la casa, se escucha que tatarea una canción navideña, mientras camina felizmente hacia el dintel de su casa. Era Caroline quien llegaba por fin de hacer las compras navideñas, encontrándose con la sorpresa que la puerta de su hogar estaba entreabierta, algo que le pareció curioso y un tanto atemorizante, mas porque sintió un gran escalofrió en su cuerpo, que le recorría desde la espalda baja hasta su cuello, expandiéndose a todo el cuerpo, agregado a eso su instinto de madre que le decía que su hija estaba en una grave situación. En cambio adentro alguien sonreía sínicamente, mientras halaba el martillo percutor del revólver, esperando que su nueva víctima entrara.

"Ah un nuevo invitado a la fiesta"-se decía en forma de murmullo.

"May, ¿estás aquí?, ¿Por qué dejaste la puerta abierta y porq…Dios Mío"-decía mientras entraba a su casa y observaba la escena, pero en menos de un segundo se escucho un grave sonido, una fuerte explosión lleno el ambiente de una pesadez enorme, mientras un dedo jalaba del gatillo, y se miraba un cuerpo caer fuera de la casa, impulsado por el resonante disparo de una bala malintencionada, ante la mirada impotente y agonizante de una hija que solamente pudo decir MAMÁ, antes de caer desmayada por la fuerte impresión.

En la entrada, la nieve se impregnaba de una tonalidad roja sanguinolenta, mientras se escuchaba los gemidos sordos y agonizantes de dolor de una joven mujer, quien se encontraba tirada sosteniéndose el vientre, retorciendo su torso de dolor, mientras no percibía que sus piernas estaba completamente paralizadas, comenzaba a llorar mientras apretaba sus dientes, haciéndolos crujir por el incesante dolor, producto de una bala que no solo había entrado a su cuerpo, sino que también había logrado salir, perforando su espina dorsal, causándole una parálisis irreversible.

Drew solo gozaba viendo esta escena, mientras Ash gritaba tratando de despertar a una inconsciente May, quien se había desconectado completamente de la realidad. El peli verde se acerca a su reciente víctima, mientras reía a carcajadas, escuchando los insultos de un azabache que no podía encontrarle motivo alguno a tanta sangre derramada.

"¡Hijo de puta, acaso esto es tu concepto de venganza, maldita escoria mal nacida, tu madre ha de estar retorciéndose donde quiera que este!"-decía mientras lo observaba con rabia.

"los halagos no te salvaran, y esto no es una venganza, es más bien…un agradecimiento, un regalo navideño, jo jo jo"-le contestaba mientas arrastraba el cuerpo paralizado de Caroline nuevamente a la casa, arrastrándolo hasta una chimenea encendida –"Oh mi bella señora, mi suegrita, parece que tiene frio, mire como tiembla…yo le daré calor"

"A…..a….aléjate de mi…..ay ay…tu…tu eres un maniaco….AAYyyy….deja a mi hija en paz….AAA…maldito monstruo"-decía desesperada.

Esto pasaba mientras Drew tomaba su brazo izquierdo, apretándolo y sujetándolo al piso, para luego colocar su mano sobre las candente llamas de la chimenea, provocándole un dolor un más extremo que el que ya sufría por el disparo recibido, gritando desesperadamente y retorciéndose tratando de liberarse, siendo inútil, ya que sin las fuerzas de sus piernas, eran simplemente brincos desesperados y débiles.

El chasquido de la mano de Caroline mientras se chamuscaba en la ardiente llama de la chimenea producía aun más dolor para la mujer, quien no podía hacer más que comenzar a gritar, el olor a carne asándose lentamente invadía el lugar, era un olor de lo mas nauseabundo, pero pera Drew, esto era simplemente un olor mas en el ambiente, más los gritos le causaban risa, carcajadas tras carcajadas frenéticas. Los gritos de Caroline, mas las carcajadas de Drew, mas el horrendo olor, hicieron que May comenzara a despertar, balbuceando algunas cosas, intentando entrar en razón de nuevo, pensando que todo lo que había visto era solo una pesadilla, y que despertaría en la sala de su casa, quizás para preparase para un sermón de su padre por haberse dormido, pero nada serio, más…al despertar noto la horrible realidad, su madre yacía en el suelo ensangrentado, con una gran herida de bala en su vientre, sus piernas paralizadas, y su mano en las brazas chasqueando tal cual carne sobre una sartén, su amado atado viviendo la misma situación que ella, una oficial muerta en la cocina con una horrenda sonrisa, formada por cortadas en sus mejillas, y una horrenda forma de morir en el porvenir.

"Ah…ah…..AAAAAAAAHHHHHH"-gritaba ya histeria la pobre muchacha –"DIOS, DIOS SALVAME, NO QUIERO MORIR, DIOS POR FAVOR, AYUDAAAAAAAAA….AYUDAAAAAA…..ALGUIEN"

"Ha, Dios no te salvara, has pecado…y yo seré tu verdugo hahahahahha"-respondía Drew, mientras cerraba la puerta para que nadie viera el "castigo".

"¿Pecado?... ¿cómo que peco? ! ¿Que carajos hizo para que la juzgues así? ¡"-Preguntaba Ash enfurecido –"!¿Quien te volvió Juez y verdugo?¡"

"Ah,….yo…nadie más, además, su pecado es….volver loco a un ser humano….suficiente pecado….para mi"-decía mientras se acercaba a May con la navaja nuevamente en la mano, lanzando el revólver a una esquina de la casa, con una clara intención, matarla-"Si muere, seré feliz, si no muere, no lo seré….es cuestión de….egoísmo, pero quien dijo que yo no lo fuera"

La mano de Drew estaba firme, la navaja estaba ya empuñada, y su brazo se alargo, todo estaba preparado para lanzar una estocada final, su mano libre, ahora sujetaba la cabeza de May, jalándole de vez en cuando los cabellos, solo para hacer que el ángulo fuera el indicado, la castaña solamente miraba llorosa aquella cuchilla acercarse en cámara lenta a su rostro, directo en el medio de las cejas, la voz de Ash se perdía en el aire, todo estaba en silesio, todo en cámara lenta, todo era perfecto, hasta que…. el filo erro su curso, haciendo un corte en la mejilla de ella, gracias a una distracción exterior.

"May, Caroline, ya regresamos"-se escuchaba desde afuera, era Norman quien llegaba de su asunto pendiente, además de estar acompañado de Max.

"Mamá, May, estamos ya en casa, que empiece la…."-decía el niño, mientras entraba, pero la impresión fue enorme al ver a su hermana a punto de ser asesinada, su madre siendo torturada en aquella hoguera, Ash impotente en aquella situación, y a Jenny tendida en el suelo de la cocina, fría y sin vida, y con aquel gesto horrendo en la cara.

"¿! Pero qué demonios ocurre?¡" decía Norman fuera de sus cabales-"!Caroline, May¡….Tu maldito déjalas ir"-le amenazaba el padre.

"Mierda, Mierda y Más MIERDA, acaso ustedes son cucarachas o que"-reclamaba el peli verde, soltando a May y señalando con la navaja a Norman-"matas a una para que otras dos la remplacen, pero….hasta las cucarachas pueden exterminarse"

"¡Yo mismo te voy a exterminar, hijo de perra!"-amenazaba Norman, mientras comenzaba una embestida contra Drew-"¡Deja a mi esposa y a mi hija, y al….novio de ella!"

Drew vio peligro en esta situación, pero no se turbo por eso, solamente se preparo a que la embestida de Norman se acercara lo más posible, sonreía, esperaba, comenzando a mostrar los dientes, hasta que en un segundo, logro tomar un florero de metal que adornaba la sala, atestándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro al hombre de la casa, haciendo que callera inconsciente al suelo, goteando sangre de la nariz.

"Fue fácil, para ser sincero"-decía triunfante.

El pequeño Max aprovecho para correr a socorrer a su madre, pero Drew había logrado ver este peligro, calculando un poco, lanzo como si se tratase de una Pokebola aquel florero, el cual era pesado, logrando atinarle en el cráneo al pequeño, abriéndole la cabeza, y haciendo que callera también desmayado.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que capture un Max HAHAHAHAHAHA"-reía nuevamente.

May ahora si estaba complemente ida, se tambaleaba de un lado hacia el otro, su cabeza estaba ya flácida, su mirada se desvanecía, y miraba borroso todo, Ash se mordía el labio ante la incapacidad de no poder hacer nada para salvar a la familia de su amada, sus dientes ya habían perforado su labio, escurriéndole sangre de él, pero prefirió tragársela antes de mostrársela a aquel loco, ya que pensaba, que al igual que los tiburones, Drew se vería atraído por el liquido rojo. Al final logro tragársela y evitar que saliera mas, comenzando a hablar con el peli verde.

"Drew, eres un engendro, no entiendo cómo puedes hacer todo esto, solo por ella, ni siquiera te rechazo, ¿o este es solo un pretexto para gozar a expensas del sufrimiento de otros? ¡Responde maldito pedazo de mierda!"-le gritaba el entrenador.

"A, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, pero acaso no lo ves, eres también creador de este exquisito banquete de dolor y sufrimiento, es tu culpa también, tanto tuya como lo es de….ella"-decía mientras miraba a una ya desvanecida May, quien ahora estaba con la mirada perdida y con un hilo de baba saliendo de su boca-"Ja, mírala parece fuente, está más estúpida ahora que tu….comprenderás HAHAHAHAHA, estúpido"

"¡Si es por mi culpa, mátame, y déjala a ella, así podrás estar con ella!"-razonaba Ash, tratando de protegerla.

"Mmm, tentador, tentador, pero naa…no se a quien quiero ver sufrir antes, si a ti, haciendo verte como la mato….y la descuartizo, o viceversa, obligarla a verte morir, en todo caso ambos morirán, y para que quiero una perra de buen ver, solo para que todos la miren,…no, no, yo…..odio…..eso"-le respondía, mientras jugaba al detin marin con la navaja, pensando a quien matar, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente –"ya se…..la torturare mas, y creo que usare a los dormilones para eso"-decía mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la barbilla de una perdida May, quien lo observaba con sus ojos ya sin brillo-"si, me escuchaste bien, te torturare hasta que tú misma me pidas que te mate, sino es que antes me pides que te deje suicidarte hahahahaha"

Dicho esto, soltó a la joven, mientras se encaminaba hacia el patio de la casa, más explícitamente a un cobertizo que estaba construido a la par del invernadero, entrando de golpe, sin importarle la nieve o el frio que hacía en el exterior, entro como si se tratase de propio de él, comenzando a escarbar para hallar algo con que torturar a la joven y a su familia, algo, cualquier cosa podía servir, ya llevaba al hombro cuerdas y poleas, clavos y un martillo estaban ya como sus herramientas, pero faltaba algo, algo que ni el mismo sabía con exactitud que era, pero lo sentía en su maniaca persona, que necesitaba un algo en particular, hasta que la vio, colgada sobre cenca de una esquina, oxidada pero aun completa, aun robusta a pesar de su antigüedad, solo necesitaba aceite en la bisagra, pero aun era más que útil, era nada más ni nada menos que una enorme trampa para cazar Ursarings, usada hacia siglos atrás por la familia de Norman, a pesar de representar algo que él aborrecía, la tenía como reliquia familiar, más cruel destino le deparaba a aquella vieja máquina, la cual ahora colgaba de nuevo de la una mano siniestra, con un propósito por mas macabro y maniaco.

"Vean lo que Santa Drew les trajo a todos ustedes"-decía de manera burlesca, mientras entraba nuevo a la casa y comenzaba a colocar cada pieza en su lugar, hasta terminar.

Primero, coloco las poleas en el techo y el piso, colocando las cuerdas en ellas, y atando a los inconscientes padre e hijo con ellas, y colgándolos de cabeza, para colocar, finalmente, la trampa antes mencionada, la cual era de un mecanismo muy delicado, la más mínima presión, se cerraba con gran fuerza. Elevo ambos cuerpos y tomando el revólver, espero pacientemente hasta que las dos nuevas víctimas, comenzaran a despertar, algo que tardo poco menos de 5 minutos.

"¿don…..don…dónde estoy?"-preguntaba Max, quien era el primero en despertar, lentamente se percataba de la situación en la que estaba –"pa….pa…PAPA…..despierta, ….¿porque…estoy de cabeza…..y …me…duele la cabeza?"-decía –"Despierta….mamá está en problemas…..y May y Ash también"

Norman no despertaba, algo que hacía que Max se pusiera cada vez más impaciente y nervioso, mientras Drew solamente esperaba pacientemente con una extraña sonrisa sínica mientras jugueteaba con el revólver, fijando su mirada atentamente en ambas víctimas que se tambalean ligeramente en el aire, sin que el pequeño notara las acciones que el maniaco hacían, sobre las sillas aun yacían Ash y May, él, ahora inconsciente, gracias a un cachazo dado con anterioridad por el despiadado sujeto peli verde, y ella, pues bien, ella simplemente estaba como antes, ida de su entorno, con la mirada perdida, literalmente sin pupilas, solamente el iris del ojo sin brillo alguno, mientras Drew aun sonreía, escuchándose ocasionalmente una que otra risa malévola, en su rostro pintado se dibujaba una grotesca mueca de satisfacción y alegría, en el suelo, Caroline sufría incontables segundos de agonía, desangrándose lentamente y su mano, ahora solamente un trozo de carne carbonizada, siendo audibles los crujidos de sus huesos al quemarse, quebrantándose tal cual rama se consume por las llamas.

"Ah…..me….me duele la cabeza….Max….MAX ¿QUÉ CARAJOS OCURRE AQUÍ?"-despertaba por fin Norman, al comenzar a tomar conciencia de la situación –"¿Por qué pendemos sobre el suelo…y…MAY, ASH CAROLINE…TU, TU MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA MAL PARIDO, QUE LE HACES A MI FAMILIA? CUANDO ME SUELTE DE AQUÍ TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO, ORA PORQUE NO ME LLEGUE A SOLTAR, ESTUPIDA ABERRACION"-amenazaba el enfurecido padre.

"Na a a a….no está en posición de amenazar, porque vera, mi queridito suegro, ahora mismo usted como su…..jm…..hijo, están pendiendo de un hilo, sobre una trampa para Ursarings, ahora bien, mira el revólver que está en mi mano, lo mira, si lo mira verdad, mírelo…mírelo…..MIRELO…..shhh shhh hahahahaha, pues bien, esta será la llave o, para salvarse, o para convertirse, o usted o el, en carne molida, hahahaha ¿no es eso fabuloso?"-comentaba el maniaco, mientras hacía girar sobre su mano el arma.

"Eres un engendro"-le decía Norman.

"Se lo dije a Ash y se lo digo a usted, los halagos no servirán"-contestaba Drew.

"Eres un fenómeno, ya sé porque a mi hermana jamás le agradaste tanto"-le decía el pequeño Max tratando se tragarse el miedo que lo invadía.

"Nop….no soy un fenómeno, y no me importa ya lo que esta….esta tarada creyera de mi, ahora solo importa a quien matare primero"-nuevamente contestaba el peli verde.

Dicho esto, comenzó a apuntar el arma hacia las poleas que sostenían a cada uno de ellos, disparando de vez en cuando, solo para asustarlos, cargando el tambor, jalando el percutor y halando del gatillo nuevamente, esta tortura psicológica venia acompañadas de diferentes burlas y amenazas directas para alguno de ellos dos, insultos, golpes y golpes con la cacha, en fin, una tortura en todos los sentidos, hasta que por fin….

"Me aburrí…creo los matare de una vez, en vista que mi idea original fallo porque la pequeña decrepita esta mas allá que acá, pues bien…..solo me queda una bala, así que es hora de decidir…..el mocoso o el "machote" hahahaha…o decisiones, decisiones, jodidas decisiones, ¿a quién matare?...Mmmm…ya sé, are que la imbécil decida"-tomando con la mano que tenia libre, la barbilla de la joven, comenzó a guiarla para que viera ambas poleas, casi juntas, separadas por solo un par de centímetros la una de la otra, mientras ella, miraba sin comprender que pasaba ya.

De su boca, un pequeño rio de saliva era despedido, un gemido débil sonó, para luego ser secundado por un simple "déjalos", algo que no le agrado al muchacho.

"Así maldita idiota, entonces que te parece si hago esto"-acto seguido disparando, la bala dio en el medio de ambas poleas, rompiendo las cuerdas, haciendo de ambos cayeran rápidamente, pero Max logro empujar a su padre fuera de peligro, cayendo su cabeza sobre la trampa, cerrándose sobre esta.

El crujir de su cráneo no se hizo esperar, la masa encefálica comenzó a escurrirse por los bordes filosos de aquel aparato, que había sido reparado previamente para que se cerrara con mayor rapidez, la sangre salpico a Norman, a Drew, y a May, quien logro despertar de su letargo gracias a la explosión. No lo podía creer, había visto dos muertes ese día, pero esta había sido la más dolorosa y traumatizante, pero no podía despegar la vista de los sesos desparramados y triturados de su hermano, los trozos de cráneo incrustados en aquella gelatinosa masa grisácea y rojiza a la vez, trozos de piel sobresalían y hasta un ojo se había salido de su cuenca, rodando unos centímetros, la trampa aun se estaba cerrando, escuchándose el crujir del ya cercenado cráneo del pequeño, escurriendo aun más la masa aquella por los bordes.

Norman estaba completamente estupefacto, solamente observaba el cuerpo, contemplando shockeado la impotencia, no notaba la presencia del psicópata que ahora se acercaba a él, llevándose la mano al bolsillo y sacando una navaja, colocándose detrás del devastado hombre, mientras se agachaba, colocando su mano sobre la cabellera del pobre hombre, sonriendo sínicamente para levantarle después la cabeza, descubriendo por completo el cuello.

"Pues bien, quién lo diría tu nenito te salva, pero igual te deja donde te quería…con el cuello descubierto tal cual perro sumiso jajajajajaja, pues bien, si quieres matarlos, hazlo tu mismo, tu….y….tu navaja"-dicho esto, Drew realiza un corte limpio sobre el cuello de Norman, rebanando la yugular, y chorreando toda la sangre del ya agonizante hombre sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.

May por fin reaccionaba, comenzando a convulsionar violentamente, despertando a Ash, quien no podía creer la escena que ahora estaba enfrente de él, no podía entender del todo lo sucedido, no encontraba explicación para aquella escena, comenzando a vomitar a borbotones, algo que tampoco le agrado a Drew, quien solo limpiaba la navaja con desdén gracias a la expulsión del contenido estomacal del azabache, literalmente aguadándole la fiesta y la diversión al maniaco peli verde. Por fin May reacciono, su rostro de desfiguro, sus ojos reflejaban una furia y una impotencia jamás vista antes en ella, sus dientes crujían y rechinaban, mientras comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente intentando liberarse de sus ataduras, mas era inútil, solamente le quedaban minutos, si no es que segundos de vida, era solo una pequeña presa enfrente de su cruel cazador, pero, incluso los cazadores pueden volverse presas.

"TU…TU MALDITO INFELIZ HIJO DE PUTA, MIERDA DE LA MIERDA…..no, incluso la mierda tiene valor, TU NO TIENES NADA DE ESO"-le decía una enfurecida May, quien aún seguía luchando para soltarse.

"hahahahahaha…pueden creerlo, la gatita saco las garritas, ja, y ahora de que te servirán, Little pussy, si aquí es donde tu acabaras"-le decía el peli verde, mientras se acercaba tambaleante hacia su víctima.

Estando a pocos centímetros de ella, un giro de la historia sucedió, el incesante meneo de la joven, logro que su amado perdiera el equilibrio, su silla cayó de espaldas sobre una mesita de casualmente estaba detrás de ellos dos, la mesa, hecha de un cristal un tanto grueso, con un marco de metal que del fuerte impacto logro doblarse, dejando al descubiertos unos bordes lo suficientemente filosos como para romper las cuerdas con las que Ash era apresado, al mismo tiempo, May logro darle una gran patada en los genitales a Drew, quien solamente se encogió mientras reía de forma frenética, dándoles preciados segundos a la pareja, segundos que no desaprovecharon.

Drew retrocedió un poco, mientras Ash lograba levantarse rápidamente, lanzándose brutalmente sobre el psicótico muchacho, cayendo ambos de al piso, forcejeando por la navaja que el peli verde tenía en la mano. Una lluvia de puñetazos, algunos certeros, otros esquivados con dificultad, eran el método de lucha de ambos jóvenes, hasta que un toque de suerte de parte de Ash logro dejar inconsciente a Drew, dejándolo tirado en el piso, tomando la navaja de su inerte mano, y acercándose a May, quien estaba desesperada por liberarse.

"Espera, déjame soltarte"-le decía el azabache, mientras cortaba las cuerdas.

Ya libre ella, se le abalanzo encima, abrazándolo tal cual niña pequeña, mientras lloraba a torrentes, incrustando su rostro en el hombro de él, gritando y gimiendo, mientras desahogaba un poco de todos los sentimientos que tenia adentro, estaba ya traumatizada. Él solamente le sostenía la cabeza, abrazándola fuertemente, y colocando su mano sobre la cabellera castaña de ella, evitando así, que lograse despegar el rostro de ella de su hombro, ambos no querían ver nada de lo que los rodeaba.

La lucha había sido corta pero efectiva, Drew aun estaba inconsciente en el piso, mientras ambos muchachos auxiliaban a Caroline, quien había caído en un fuerte coma, debido a la falta de sangre, las quemaduras en su mano, o lo que quedaba de ella, y por el dolor físico y psicológico causado, después, llamaron a la policía, pero antes cubrieron los cuerpos de la oficial caída, y de Max y Norman. La policía llego pero en un descuido de todos ellos, Drew logro escapar por la parte trasera de la casa, nadie sabe como lo hizo, solamente dejo una nota que decía:

"Gracias por la diversión de hoy, me divertido como no saben, estamos aún muy lejos de saldar cuentas, pero créanme, me volverán a ver, aunque quizás no como me recuerdan, recuerden…..nunca….dejen…de sonreír HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Las ambulancias y patrullas rodearon la casa, la policía recorrió toda la ciudad de pies a cabeza, y al final solo encontraron una carta firmada con un extraño nombre: Joker. Caroline fue llevada al hospital, donde fue sometida a cirugía urgente, la mano, la cual ya era nada más huesos chamuscados y un poco de carne carbonizada, tuvo que ser amputada, la bala que perforo la espina la había dejado lisiada de por vida, básicamente era una invalida, algo que noto al nomas despertar después de días de estar en un coma inducido.

"¿Qué me paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿y…..y eso habrá un mal sueño?"-se preguntaba la pobre mujer, quien aun no reaccionaba hasta que intento llevarse la mano izquierda a la cara, notando que esta ya no estaba, sus ojos se abrieron hasta no más poder, intentando pararse, no hallando las fuerzas necesarios, cayendo en cuenta que no sentía sus piernas, estaba completamente trastornada, sus pupilas se contrajeron, mientras cada horrible imagen comenzaba a aparecer, cada terrible y asquerosa memoria era retornada a su ya perdida mente.

Los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, al igual que los gritos y los arrebatos de furia por no haber hecho nada, ahora estaba sola, no sabía que May y Ash aun vivían, su esposo y su pequeño hijo estaban muertos de la forma más horrible posible, y además de eso, paralitica y manca, esto era una pesadilla, una interminable pesadilla. La mujer entro de depresión, su mente se nublo y no tenía mayor idea rondando su cabeza mas allá de acabar con aquella pesadilla, idea que crecía a cada segundo, volviéndose una obsesión, cada vez más grande, y más grande, hasta que logro hallar la fuerza necesaria.

Moviéndose un poco, logro caerse de su cama, arrastrarse por el piso con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo derecho, llegando a una silla que se encontraba debajo de una ventana. Como pudo subió a la silla, y tras varios intentos logro abrir la ventana mientras como podía trataba de no caer de aquel mueble, subió rápidamente a la ya abierta ventana, y colocándose de espaldas hacia el vacio, soltó una última lágrima y dijo en voz baja:

"Dios, permite estar con mi familia de nuevo, has que sea rápido, perdón por todo, y gracias…..adiós"

Un simple tambaleo hacia atrás hizo que la mujer callera desde el 8vo piso que era donde se encontraba su habitación, mientras caía, cada memoria se le venía a la cabeza, cada recuerdo cruzaba por sus ojos fugazmente, mientras miraba como, en cámara lenta, su cuerpo parecía flotar en el aire, caía cabeza abajo, esperando el impacto contra el pavimento que rodeaba el edificio, una sonrisa alegre y tierna se dibujo en su rostro, para que por fin, todo acabara. Su cabeza impacto sobre el pavimento, fue tan fuerte el impacto que literalmente su cuerpo estallo, esparciendo sus órganos alrededor, creando una gran mancha sobre el concreto y salpicando a todos los que estuvieran alrededor. Así murió la victima de Drew, dejando sola a una muchacha que realmente no sabía que había pasado.

Ash no quedaría exento, pasadas las fiestas, se descubrieron dos cuerpos mas. En el laboratorio del Prof. Oak, descubiertos por su asistente, Tracey, se encontraban en la sala y sentados en el sofá, los cuerpos desfigurados del ya mencionado profesor y de Delia Ketchum, madre de Ash, quienes presentaban las cicatrices en forma de sonrisa que habían presentado otras víctimas en el pasado, dejando así huérfano al azabache también.

-5 meses después-

En las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Jubileo, se escuchaban los pasos veloces de una persona que parecía huir de alguien, sus pasos eran acompañados por gemidos de cansancio y eventuales caídas.

"Al….aléjense de mi,…lo siento….pero…..no me lleven por favor…no lo hice con intención….LO JURO"-decía el sujeto, mientras llegaba al final de camino, mientras era seguido por dos sombras.

La luz que se escapaba por los agujeros de las alcantarillas de las calles, mostraban el rostro atemorizado de un ya conocido peli verde, el cual parecía no ser el mismo que hacía 5 meses, 5 meses en los cuales murieron más personas, algunas desfiguradas con aquella macabra sonrisa, otras en explosiones, algunos como en la tristemente famosa explosión de una gasolinera en Viriavian, donde murieron mujeres y niños, y todas con la misma firma: Joker.

"Aléjense…..o…o….o los mato aquí mismo"-amenazaba el peli verde.

El silencio reino de repente, pero no duro mucho, fugazmente se escucho el golpeteo incesante como si se tratase de una lucha, un cuerpo caer y la voz de un hombre que parecía forzarla para no ser reconocido:

"No eres igual, pero sigues siendo un cobarde"-decía aquella voz ronca a la fuerza.

La noche era oscura y tormentosa, y sobre Jubileo, atado en un poste de alumbrado eléctrico, yacía un noqueado Drew, quien aun estaba pintado en su rostro. Se tambaleaba aun, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue descubierto por la policía. La fuerza policial estaba perpleja, un criminal peligroso había sido capturado, ¿pero por quien o quienes?

Sobre un techo, dos figuras miraban, observaban, vigilaban como Drew era llevado ante la justicia, y de ahí, hacia el nuevo asilo y hospital psiquiátrico para criminales Arkham. Los policías estaban seguros de quienes habían sido, pero un rayo confirmo las sospechas, sobre el techo de un gran edificio, ambas figuras se pudieron ver a plenitud, una era figura delicada, vestida con un atuendo azulado frio sumido al cuerpo, con un látigo en la mano, y una máscara que solo dejaba ver una boca pintada con una tonalidad idéntica a la del traje, siendo la máscara adornada por dos "mechones", uno a cada lado de la cabeza, los ojos protegidos por unos gruesos anteojos azules. El otro era un sujeto que bestia un traje negro con purpura, una máscara que cubría todo, incluso la boca, la cual parecía ser protegida por una hilera de "dientes", un traje negro y una capa de color purpura, la cual parecía estar cortada en ciertas partes en cuatro alas, en la cintura, un cinturón con varios artilugios y sobre el pecho una insignia amarilla.

"Señora…lo capturam…..lo capturaron…sí señora, fueron ellos"-decía uno de los oficiales, mientras contemplaban como caía el rayo mostrando a ambas figuras, para que al siguiente luz aso celestial, desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno, mientras el oficial seguía el informa-"Si señora…si señora, acaban de desaparecer nuevamente…señora, creo que tenemos que agradecerles a Crobat-man y la Glaceon por esto"


End file.
